Category talk:Wrestler
=Rankings= I've been adding 1v1 records to the wrestler pages and calculated the win ratios of some wrestlers (this will be useful to shut people that complain about OP characters). Anyway, I did some yesterday and ordered the wrestlers according to their Win Ratios (only 1v1 matches counted except backstage brawls, number after the comma is number of matches): Not Ranked: Never entered a 1v1 singles match: *Agent 47 *Cole MacGrath *Dr. Doom *Leon S. Kennedy *Max Payne *Naruto Not ranked for other reasons: *Baz McMahon (only competed in two (possibly rigged) plot matches) *Donte (only 1 singles match against Dante, his alter ego) *Jesus (One-time guest wrestler) *Ron Burgundy (One-time guest wrestler) *Santa (One-time guest wrestler) ∗ Including Ash, Demon Woody, Majin Vegeta, Super Saiyan Majin Vegeta, Super Nappa, and Mr. L with their respective alternate identities. ∗∗ Submission match between Segata Sanshiro and Arino. The match is considered draw and does not count toward their standings. ---- Gary is the biggest jobber by far! The list is very incomplete right now so I don't want to post it in an "official" page. 07:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I like stats Hell looks good so far, cant wait to see your work on a page everyone can see. Keep it up! STBlademage (talk) 16:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Updated the list with all the Off-Roster characters and some others. Never bet on Duke! 18:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I still like stats I wanted to do something like this myself but never got round to it, didn't think there'd be much of a demand, but it's good to see someone planning it through. Is it going to be tabulated? Will there be columns for wins/losses/ties? BlueChameleon 20:43, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Made an account now! Added a table now! Where should I add the table when it's done? JnWake (talk) 23:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Finished the Table (some records are surprising, like Zangief and Proto Man), what page would be fitting for this? JnWake (talk) 04:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorted the list of unranked characters, and hopefully added a sort function for the columns. I think a wrestler ranking page should be made, but not until we're sure this is complete and accurate. BlueChameleon 11:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Added Woody and Dante (both are 1-3-0 25%) to the table. Mr. L's 1v1 record is 2-1-0 (beat Mario and Phoenix, lost to Nappa), we could add that to Luigi's record probably. JnWake (talk) 16:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Decided to add Mr. L's record to Luigi's. After all, Majin Vegeta's record is getting lumped in with regular Vegeta, and even that change isn't as striking as the difference between old and new Barkleys. BlueChameleon 19:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I changed a few results on the table that were off. Mega Man and Liquid only had five 1-on-1 matches, Mario never had a draw, and Arino only has the one draw in a singles match. DBean (talk) 14:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Updated the table with tonight's results. Assuming the final match was No Contest, not a draw? BlueChameleon 01:23, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Final match shouldn't count, it never ended. I fixed Vegeta (we're not counting his win as a Singles win because of the nature of the match... Because of this I'm not sure about counting Geno vs Woody for the rankings now too). Also, when wrestlers are tied in win percentage, I try to rate the ones with more matches higher, since being 67% with 3 matches isn't as good as being 67% with 21 matches. Only exception is for the guys with no wins, since the one with most losses is clearly the worse one! JnWake (talk) 02:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Found a handicap win accidentally counted as a loss for some reason for Phoenix. Took that result out altogether since it wasn't 1-on-1 and fixed his place in the standings. DBean (talk) 08:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Added the last two Nights. Ordering the rankings is too tedious to bother with, but the ranking numbers should be correct anyway. WHo cares? BlueChameleon 11:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) : I got the ordering done for you. Tied percentages went with higher total matches ranking above, then to Draws. Also changed ranking numbers to reflect proper format (i.e. how many people above, not just how many different percentages). Davyinatoga (talk) 01:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that, I've kept the style going with the results of 2013-05-08. I haven't counted the Drac/Vegeta match since it was probably rigged, and they don't count towards their percentages in their pages. BlueChameleon 12:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I think it's about time that off-roster wrestlers should be taken out of the rankings. They can still have their records posted in a separate table, but without rank numbers attached to them. This would help trim the ranking table a bit as well, since there would be no need for the "Status" column anymore, and make it easier to keep track of relevant matchups. Speaking of Statuses, is it really necessary to have five different categories for wrestlers who are no longer active? Can't they all be compiled under the "Off-Roster" category, with special cases (fired/away/retired/in jail/etc) notated only in the wrestler's page infobox? Davyinatoga (talk) 20:46, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I updated the ranking after 5-11-13 match. When's marvel (talk) 01:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : Went ahead and moved inactive wrestlers off the rankings into a separate table. Anybody that hasn't appeared in any capacity in the past two months had their status changed to "Inactive" (i.e. Dante and Piccolo). Though Bowser hasn't fought since the 8-7 Inferno Iron Man match in February, he did appear in a cutscene near the end of March, which is why he hasn't been moved yet. Vegeta may be moved after the next episode, if there's confirmation that he's dead. I notice that there's 6 of the 50 available CAW slots unaccounted for, which may be either new wrestlers or older ones that haven't been used in a long while. We'll see what comes up. As long as the rankings never has more than 60 active wrestlers listed, it should be considered up to date regarding Active/Inactive status. : Also edited changed "Fired" to "Quit" to reflect match accuracy, and a few "Off-Roster" to "Fired" for those that Bazza has stated on record of removing. : Wow, this page may be in need of a slate wipe soon. Davyinatoga (talk) 21:28, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : Proposed Wrestler Page Format This might just be me, but I feel like the standard format for character pages could be improved a bit. As things stand, wrestler pages are formatted like this: *An opening quote, sometimes modified to set a comedic, informal tone. *Article table of contents *A brief section detailing the character's role in their work of origin/the character's real-world counterpart. *An extended section with multiple subsections explaining the character's history in VGCW, often mixed with a gallery and collections of facts *Match record. I feel as though the opening section could use a bit of expansion, to properly summarize the character's notable actions in VGCW, and their general place in the show. So, following the opening quote, there would be a short paragraph that briefly states the character's origins, notes their role in the show (most would simply be wrestlers, but those with additional duties would have them mentioned), and what makes them stand out from the crowd (whether it be positive, such as a title reign, or negative, such as being considered a jobber). This would not require the "Role out of VGCW > In VGCW" format to be changed, but would simply act as an opening summary of the article as a whole, allowing newcomers to quickly pick up the most important information on a particular character without having to discern it from an entire article's worth of text. I also think that Co-Op teams' pages could really benefit from an opening summary Next, I think that the In VGCW section needs to be regulated a bit. A lot of subsections exist in the more popular characters' pages, with each memorable moment of theirs getting its own section. While I like that this gives each of these moments a real sense of importance, I think that some pages, eventually, will become difficult to navigate, and prevent essential information from effectively coming across. I propose that, as a rule of thumb, the sub-sections should note a character's actions within each season. Following this summary, a collection of miscellaneous, notable facts that don't come across within the character's history could be presented as its own section, rather than a sub-section that appears to mix in with everything else. These are just some ideas I want to throw around before taking action. I know that this wiki is largely informal in presentation and is largely kept up for fun, but I feel that, if it is to be used as a source of information, that we can make some improvements. Y BCZ (talk) 02:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :: I agree with this, maybe it'd be better if every wrestler was limited to one section per season :: JnWake (talk) 20:20, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Determining inactivity There seems to be a bit of a disagreement over who should and should not be listed as an inactive wrestler. Whenever a wrestler has not appeared for an extended period of time, rumors start to circulate that they may have been removed from the roster, but unless Bazza confirms it one way or another, we're sort of left to make a judgment call. It would be useful if we had a rule of thumb in place to determine how long a wrestler has to go without showing up for them to be considered inactive, whether that be a certain number of broadcasts or simply a length of time. Y BCZ (talk) 04:52, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : This is the base guideline I used when pulling characters off the rankings. It can easily be adjusted if necessary. *Inactive = gone for 10 eps/2 months, no confirm *Off-Roster = gone for 15 eps/3 months OR pseudoconfirmed gone *Fired = confirmed gone *Quit = lost I Quit match *Dead/Injured/Retired/etc = Special confirm (case by case) tl;dr version: Currently the rankings only have wrestlers who have appeared in any capacity for the last two months, roughly 8-10 shows (considering that Bazza will be away for a few weeks soon, it may be better to go by number of shows absent). This includes matches, Rumble appearances, cutscenes, etc. "Inactive" is used for characters that just haven't appeared in that time frame, and are in some sort of limbo with no confirmation if they're gone or still around. That's all it means. It could very well be that Bazza is saving them for something, or havenn't thought to use them for a while, or only appear in Rumbles. Off-Roster and Fired are characters that are long gone. "Fired" for those Bazza has explicitly said "Yes, _____ is gone, you won't be seeing him again." "Off-Roster" for those he's implied are gone, i.e. "Eh, don't expect to see ________ again." Off-Roster is the tricky label at this point, since that's the one that really needs judgement calls based on what's been said of them and/or if they're been gone forever. There was no set time frame for that when I moved non Active characters off the rankings. Perhaps 3 months / 15 episodes absent would be enough to push a character from Inactive to Off-Roster? IDK, it definitely were judgement calls for some of them. If any character that's been pulled off the rankings reappears, it's little trouble to add them back in, so I'm not too worried about perfect objective accuracy or keeping the guideline exactly as is. Davyinatoga (talk) 14:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Ten / fifteen episodes of no-showing sounds reasonable. That's over a full season of absences without mention. The longest period of inactivity that ended with the character actually returning, at least that I can think of, was Mario, and he went fourteen episodes between appearances, which would fall within the category "Inactive". By that rule of thumb, current examples of Inactive would be those who last appeared as early as 2013-02-01 (the season 2 finale) and as late as 2013-02-28, while current examples of Off-Roster would be those who last appeared on 2013-01-28 or before. I'd say missing for three months and just about two seasons is a good sign that a wrestler is gone. I suggest using the following format on wrestler pages: * If a wrestler is Inactive (absent for ten-fourteen broadcasts): Add the "Inactive" category. In a recent section of the article, address the fact that the wrestler has not been seen for some time. * If a wrestler is Off-Roster (absent for fifteen+ broadcasts): Add the "Off-Roster" category. Consider the wrestler as being gone from VGCW in the opening and closing of the article. These are a few simple things that can easily be added to and removed from an article as the character's status changes. However, having this rule of thumb gives us an objective means of determining how to handle a character's article, and gives us something to point to if arguments are raised regarding a character's status. Y BCZ (talk) 19:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC)